counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Train
| Scenario = Bomb defusal | Terrorists = Balkan | Counter-Terrorists = SEAL Team 6 | Creator(s) = Chris Mair (Barking Dog Studios) (original author) Valve Corporation (CSS, CSGO) Hidden Path Entertainment (CSGO) | First appearance = BETA 5.0 | Last appearance = Counter-Strike: Global Offensive }}Train (de_train) is a bomb defusal map featured in Counter-Strike, Counter-Strike: Source, and Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. Official Description Counter-Terrorists: Prevent Terrorists from bombing the nuclear payloads on two trains. Team members must defuse any bombs that threaten the payloads. Terrorists: The Terrorist carrying the C4 must destroy one of the payloads. Other Notes: There are 2 payloads on the trains in the mission. Development History ''Counter-Strike 1.6 The original map featured plain textures derived from Half Life and the conflict was taking place in an industrial setting with a train station. Some of the sounds heard throughout the map were the engines of a plane, similar to cs_747. Counter-Strike: Source The map was completely revamped from the textures to the environment of the area. Furthermore, the setting included a more lively atmosphere such as increased brightness and more sounds. Notably, the train cars have been improved for added realism and the back halls have been partially converted to a shower room and a lunch room. There are the sounds of hissing steam in the long hall, where there were boilers, and the plane sounds were replaced with that of train horns. Finally, the roof of Bombsite B has reduced in height, allowing players to counter snipers. Apparently, the trainyards are owned by "Southwestern Disposal Inc." Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Valve made major improvements to Train as the textures were changed once more. The nuclear payloads were replaced with radioactive barrels and the position of the bomb target in Bombsite B was moved out of the enclosed loading docks to the middle of the area. Furthermore, there are two roofs in that bombsite which allows both teams to appoint a sniper for additional cover. Finally, to curb camping, brightness has increased and the train cars no longer allowed players to move underneath them. In an update to CS:GO. the back hall was increased in size, to help players avoid snipers. The English words were changed into Russian, probably to indicate this map is located in Russia or some other European location. The official factions in this map is SEAL Team 6 and the Balkans. Tactics ''Main article: Train/Tips and tricks *Counter-terrorists always have an unanimous advantage in this map as they can make use of silencer from the pistol round itself. **For CTs, using the silencer is very crucial. This will allow the CT team to infiltrate enemy lines. *Foot steps play a very important role as most of the regions in any site of the map are dark. *Terrorists must be sure that they have a good inventory of all kinds of grenade and a proper plan so that the enemy can be bluffed. *In older Counter-Strike versions, players can easily camp beneath the train cars, thus effectively ambushing targets. Achievements ''Counter-Strike: Source'' Map ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' Global Expertise Gallery De_train.jpg|The Counter-Strike version of de_train. CSS de_train.jpg|The Counter-Strike: Source version of de_train. csgo_train.jpg|Official screenshot CSGO de train A site 21st August 2013 update.jpg|Counter-Strike: Global Offensive version Trivia *In the Terrorist Spawn Zone of Counter-Strike: Source, there is a deceased body of a security guard. This scene was mirrored for de_nuke of CS:S and CS:GO. uk:Train Category:Bomb defusal maps